


Two is better than One

by mouna



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouna/pseuds/mouna
Summary: You're a pretty girl who gets saved by Negan and Daryl and they decide they'd like to have some fun.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan/You
Kudos: 2





	Two is better than One

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda guilty for writing and sharing this. Please don't take it seriously, it's merely fiction. Also do tell me if I forgot some important tags.

She found herself alone in the forest, five or more walkers circling in on her.   
She'd lost all her weapons in the fight in which she lost her people and managed to escape only to end up here alone and defenseless, facing a terrible faith.   
Her piercing eyes were lit by the fire of her will to live. Oh, these walkers might be her death but she would not go down without a fight.   
She grabbed the nearest branch and readied herself to take the closest one of the walkers out, when an arrow split his head into two.   
Scared she glanced around to find the source of the arrow only to find two man wiping out every walker near her. From experience she knew not to trust anyone lightly, even after being saved by them but she had nowhere to go and nothing to protect herself with so she stood no chance to escape before the two of them got to her.   
Her breath started hitching and she considered her situation. She knew that there was nothing better about men than about walkers. Both were capable of making their victims suffer.   
She knew her own appearance was involuntarily appealing to many men and therefore she had already learnt not to underestimate their intentions. Yet she had nowhere to go, nothing to defend herself with, she was still worn out from the fight earlier so her legs were likely to give in should she decide to run away. By the time the two men had cleared the area they turned towards the beautiful girl they just saved.   
"Well well Daryl, look what a treasure we‘ve found here!" the taller one of the two said. His eyes wandered over the girls body, scanning her for weapons but not without noticing her beautiful shape.  
"Hmph.." Daryl grumbled, moving towards the girl. "Lucky you aren't dead".   
He lifted one hand and put his hand on the girls cheek which was marked by a cut.  
She flushed red instantly. Normally she was repelled by pretty much every man she'd ever met, she'd never been one to long for mens attention, it was rather unwanted.  
But when the man called Daryl touched her face a fire ignited inside her that she would have never deemed existed. She didn't move an inch, instead she looked at Daryl with huge overwhelmed eyes, taking in the appearance of the man before her.  
Daryls face was half covered in dust, his shoulder length hair playing wildly around his remarkable face. There was just something so intriguing about him and the way the touch of this man whom she'd never met before went to her very core. His bright icy blue eyes were fixated on hers, seeing exactly how she inspected his features.   
When Daryl let his hand drop the other man started approaching as well.  
"God fucking dammit, if I'd be certain you weren't a goddamn kid anymore I'd sure like to fuck your pretty brains out" he said, raking his eyes over her ripped shirt with a wide intimidating grin.   
"Watch it, Negan!" Daryl bit at the other.  
"Don't be a girl Daryl, don't you see the way she just looked at you? As if you were a shiny fucking treat" Negan grinned.   
The girls attention finally slipped from Daryl to Negan and her body instantly betrayed her. What the man was radiating was pure sexual tension, the way his tongue moisted his lips as he crooked a smile at both Daryl and the girl. She felt like she was naked in front of his hungry dark eyes. Oh and some silly part of her even wished that she was.   
„Thanks...“ she panted „… for saving me.“   
"Oh, she talks! Now dear, did you like it when my friend Daryl here touched you?"  
She blushed even harder but remained quiet, not moving, hoping her body wouldn‘t give away how much she wanted to confirm Negans question.   
"Shut up Negan" Daryl said.   
"Bet this doll would love a nice little fuck with the two of us. Wouldn't you darling?"   
"I'm 21." She said, looking down, mad at herself for saying something that could be taken as reassuring Negan in his assumptions.   
"How thrilling. Now tell me darling, would you like Daryl to touch you again?"   
Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks were flushing bright red. There was no denying Negan could see right through her.   
„Go ahead Daryl, don’t you see how she’s blushing for you? Go ahead, let’s see how much pleasure this girl can stand.“   
Now it was Daryls time to blush, was this really happening? He put his hand to her bleeding cheek again and pulled her closer.  
They were merely one inch apart when Daryl moved in and pressed his lips on hers. An unintended moan escaped her and was followed by a grunt from Daryl who let both of his hands wander to her butt, squeezing her ass tightly with both of his strong hands, pulling her closer into the kiss. She felt herself melting into his arms, her mouth letting his tongue explore her.   
While Daryl was kissing her mad Negan came up behind her and started kissing and sucking her neck while slipping his arms around her so he could grope her breasts. The girl was a moaning mess by now and Negan only needed to tuck slightly at her shirt for her to take it off at once. Daryl then took a step back to let his eyes linger on her exposed upper body. Negan meanwhile opened the clasp of her bra and threw it off.   
"Now look at what a gem we've found, Daryl. What d'ya think we should do now?"   
"I want her" Daryl said.   
"Please" she begged, her face still flushed.   
"Please what, my darling?" Negan said seductively.   
"Please… don't stop touching me"   
And that was all Daryl needed to move in again, leaning down to devour her breasts with his mouth, licking and sucking every inch of them. Another moan escaped the girls throat.   
She jumped on Daryl, hugging her legs around his waist and he grabbed her ass for support. Then the strong man sat down to the ground and let himself fall back so the half naked girl was straddling him. She made him take his shirt off and meanwhile Negan appeared behind her tugging at her pants, peeling them off together with her underwear so she was now completely exposed in front of the two men.   
"Ahhh..." she gasped as she felt a tongue licking the sweet spot between her legs. Negan smiled while giving the girl pure pleasure by working his tongue inside her.   
The girl was up on all fours now, her cunt exposed to Negan and her full breasts hovering above Daryl. Daryl moved up from under her to kneel in front of her, moving off his pants so she could have a look at his impressive manhood. The girls eyes went wide.   
"Please" Daryl asked and grabbed her head by her hair to hold her in place while he shoved his huge cock inside her small mouth. A groan escaped the man and it only made the girl wanting more.   
"Think you're ready to get fucked by good old Negan?" Negan grinned. The girl gave no response as her mouth was still occupied by Daryl fucking into it.   
"Daryl, lay back down, we're going to give her what she never knew she dreamed of, won't we?" Negan commanded.   
It was a good enough excuse for Daryl to stop himself from coming right then and there into the girls mouth so he obeyed Negan and lay back down.   
"Now go ahead, don't be shy babygirl, sit down on Daryls beautiful dick."   
Hesitantly she did as asked and lowered her tight entrance on Daryls big cock. Both the girl and Daryl moaned in pleasure.   
"Ready for some more? Lean over, girl"   
Unsure of why she leaned forward so her body was aligned with Daryls. Negan then undressed himself completely and climbed on top of her and she could feel the tip of his cock putting pressure to her entrance, pushing past Daryls cock.  
"Ahhh... Stop... I can't.... It hurts.... Please" But Negan put a hand on her mouth so she could no longer argue. Daryl moand loudly as he felt Negans cock rubbing against his inside the girls tight pussy.  
"Don't worry sweety, it'll feel a-fucking-mazing once you'll admit to it. Now let us fuck you and don't do anything stupid my beautiful darling"  
And with that he started pulling himself out of her just enough to be able to push back in with full force. Once she was wet enough for him to glide in and out easily he started fucking her properly, each movement giving Daryl the friction he desired. Not long after that the girl started moaning in pleasure. "Fuck... Yes... Don't... Fucking... Stop... Fuck" Negan grabbed her hair as he fucked in and out of her, spanking her ass repeatedly. Daryl meanwhile groped her breasts, sucking and biting them between their moans.  
Being filled with the two cocks, fucking her vigorously she just couldn't hold back anymore and came with a shout. Her walls closed in on both of their cocks, pressing them even tighter together.  
"Oh... Holy shit" Negan said and with a few last hard thrusts he released his seed into the girl, collapsing on top of her. He felt Daryl push his dick up and down a few times until he released too and their sperm connected inside her.


End file.
